Damned if I Do
by chryssans289
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan seorang Park Chanyeol selain menemukan sosok Malaikat yang jatuh ke Apartementnya. Sosok lemah yang memohon sebuah pertolongan dengan cara yang tak Chanyeol sangka. Akankah Park Chanyeol membantunya? /BAD SUMMARY/BOYxBOY alias BOYS LOVE. Anti? Don't Read. [Special New Year Edition 2k17!]


"Damned If I Do"

Presented by: Chryssans289

Pairing: Our parents, CHANBAEK.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy.

Rating: M

Words: 13k+

[ONESHOOT]

Warning: BOYxBOY, BOYS LOVE/BL, jika anda anti dengan yang semacam itu silahkan tekan 'close' segera. Typos bertebaran karena daku hanyalah manusia biasa, Agak menye-menye, segera sedia kantong asoy takut muntah mendadak *LOL*. Dilarang keras bashing Chara/pairing. Hey anti-BL, Yu have no power on my story, if you don't like it, better gone away.

.

Saran 1.0: [EDITED] Biar lebih ajib, baca ni fanfic sambil dengerin lagunya PRODUCE 101 - 나야나 [PICK ME] PIANO VERSION. Gatau kenapa kalo di Piano-in kok lagunya jadi menyayat hati..

.

Enjoy...

.

Malam ini Chanyeol hanya ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa hampir remuk. Hiperbola? tidak untuk Chanyeol, setelah apa yang seharian ini dia lewati. Mulai dari awal paginya yang harus rela ia habiskan dengan mendengarkan ceramahan Dosen kolot yang paling ia benci. Dosen Wang, begitu banyak teman-teman termasuk dirinya memanggil dosen dengan kepala yang setengah botak itu. sebenarnya pagi ini ia terlambat bukan sepenuhnya karena kesalahannya, ia mengutuk Gayoung, salah satu Dosen wanita berumur 37 tahun—yang kalau Chanyeol tidak salah masih belum mendapat pasangan hidup sampai sekarang.

Terang saja, tingkah lakunya seperti wanita murahan ( _D_ _ia tidak berasumsi sendiri. Teman-temannya juga berkata demikian_ ). Ketika itu Chanyeol dipaksa untuk menemani wanita itu memilah bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen kegiatan yang akan dilakukan universitasnya di penghujung tahun. Chanyeol tau, itu hanyalah alasan wanita itu untuk mencari kesempatan dekat dengannya. Ia diberi tahu sang sahabat— Sehun, kalau wanita berambut ikal itu sudah lama mengincarnya, entah benar atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol setidaknya harus sedikit waspada. Chanyeol tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali dengan wanita semacam Gayoung.

Waktunya terbuang selama hampir satu jam terkurung bersama nenek sihir—panggilan Chanyeol untuk Gayoung—menyebalkan itu. Setelah selesai Chanyeol buru-buru pergi untuk masuk ke kelasnya karena ia tahu, Dosen Wang tidak punya toleransi terhadap mahasiswa yang terlambat mengikuti kelas.

Sekali lagi, dosen itu masih mengikuti ajaran kolot. Pria berusia hampir 19 tahun yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol itu merasa mulutnya hampir berbuih menjelaskan perihal sebab musabab keterlambatannya, namun Dosen itu tetap memegang kukuh ajaran yang dia percayai. Dan sebagai hukuman karena Chanyeol sudah terlambat, ia mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat satu buah catatan sebanyak 200 halaman tentang sejarah bahasa Korea serinci-rincinya yang harus selesai dalam waktu tiga jam.

Dan tidak hanya itu, ia juga disuruh (dipaksa) menjadi petugas dadakan di perpustakaan kota. Kebetulan hari ini buku-buku sastra baru banyak berdatangan dan sialnya, Chanyeol dipekerjakan untuk menyusun buku-buku itu pada tempat yang semestinya. Biasa saja? tidak jika berjumlah hampir 2.000 buah. Meski Chanyeol mengambil jurusan sastra bahasa, tetapi hukuman tersebut menurutnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah telat lagi jika ada kelas dari Dosen setengah botak itu, Chanyeol kapok. Sangat kapok.

Chanyeol menatap arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menatap datar jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka 11 dan jarum panjangnya tepat berada di angka 2.

"Jam sebelas lewat sepuluh." desahnya lelah, ia merogoh kantung celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan ID card, menempelkannya pada tempat khusus di pintu apartement, mengetik beberapa kombinasi angka, dan setelahnya pintu baja berwarna platina itu terbuka.

Tersuguh apartement _high quality_ yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal. Meski dirinya hanya mahasiswa semester 3 yang menempuh pendidikan di Seoul University, Chanyeol memiliki apartement kelas premium. Jelas saja itu bukan dari kantongnya sendiri, dia memintanya pada sang ayah. Bukan tanpa alasan, orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sekali mereka berkumpul dirumah, selalu saja ada cekcok mulut yang terjadi hingga membuat Chanyeol sering mengeluh.

Akhirnya ia meminta sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota Seoul, ia juga diberikan uang jajan yang fantastis. Segala keperluan universitasnya sudah di tanggung sang ayah. Chanyeol hanya terima bersih. Beruntungnya seorang Park Chanyeol yang menjadi anak dari pemilik Resort terbesar di Korea dan beberapa negara Asia Tenggara. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah besar kepala, baginya lembaran uang itu tidak akan menolongnya jika ia mati nanti. Setidaknya Chanyeol menggunakan lembaran kertas bernama Won itu dengan seperlunya.

setelah membersihkan dirinya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coklat hangat untuk menghilangkan sedikit penat. Dia mengaduk coklat hangat dalam mug berwarna putih di hadapannya dengan perlahan, meresapi keheningan yang merayap memenuhi apartement besar tersebut.

BRUAKHHHH!

PRANGGGG!

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati, bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat ketika telinga lebarnya mendengar kegaduhan luar biasa berasal dari apartementnya sendiri.

" _Holly shit!_ apa-apaan itu?!" Dengan cepat hingga mengabaikan coklat hangatnya, Chanyeol bergegas memeriksa kegaduhan yang baru saja ia dengar.

Berharap itu bukan pencuri yang memecahkan kaca apartement. Sungguh itu aneh, mana ada pencuri yang bisa menaiki gedung dengan tinggi 50 lantai? lagipula apartement Chanyeol berada di lantai ke 42, seoang pencuri handal pun akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk melakukannya. Well, kecuali itu adalah hantu.

Oke, Chanyeol merasa konyol akan pemikirannya. Di abad se-modern ini, mana ada hal-hal seperti itu. Mata bulat itu men _scan_ _ning_ ke seluruh ruangan, beberapa terlihat aman. Ia melangkah ke ruang tamu, dan semuanya rapi.

 _Ok, clear_.

Lalu darimana kegaduhan itu berasal? Kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah membuka pintu kamar. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja hingga netra coklat milik Chanyeol menatap sesuatu yang aneh pada pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon apartement.

apartement mewah yang di tempati Chanyeol memang di desain sedemikian rupa, menonjolkan kesan elegan dan mewah untuk memanjakan para manusia-manusia yang ingin menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk tempat sejenis rumah itu. Ruangan tamunya luas dengan desain modern, sebuah dapur yang lengkap dengan _kitchen set_ elegan. Satu buah kamar mewah dengan bed berukuran king size melengkapi apartement tersebut.

Keunggulan lainnya adalah, apartement-apartement tertentu di lengkapi balkon dengan pintu kaca yang dapat di geser, menghubungkannya langsung dengan kamar. Di bagian dalam pintu geser dilengkapi tirai tipis berwarna putih yang bisa ditarik sebagai penyekat jika sewaktu-waktu pemiliknya ingin memiliki privasi lebih. Dan Chanyeol rela membayar ekstra untuk itu. Ia suka memandang bintang, Chanyeol sering bersantai menatap benda bersinar tersebut hampir setiap malam melalui balkon apertementnya.

 _'Itu bukan hantu kan?'_ Inner Chanyeol bertanya. Oke, dia mulai takut sekarang.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Chanyeol menarik pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon secara perlahan, dan di detik kelima, ia menggesernya dengan kuat hingga pintu kaca itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

BRUK!

Sebuah gumpalan putih ambruk di depannya, setengah bagiannya masuk ke lantai kamar Chanyeol, dan setengahnya lagi masih berada di lantai balkon apartementnya.

" _Oh My!_ apa ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Tidak peduli jika tingkahnya seperti seorang wanita. Tapi, hey! dia terkejut, dua kali lebih tepatnya. _Fine_ , mari kita lihat apa penyebab keterkejutan anak konglongmerat itu.

Ternyata, 'Gumpalan putih' yang menyebabkan kegaduhan singkat itu adalah sesosok malaikat!

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bercanda! itu benar benar malaikat, sosok indah dengan sepasang sayap putih (namun dihiasi noda darah dan beberapa luka goresan disana) yang melekat di punggungnya. Wajah itu begitu cantik, bersinar ditengah terangnya cahaya bulan. Tapi sayang ada beberapa luka gores di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

Sosok itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang begitu kebesaran membungkus tubuh mungilnya, menampilkan paha mulus dan menggoda dan juga kaki jenjang tanpa alas yang terdapat luka lecet disana. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sekelam langit malam, pipinya bersemu merah meski tertutup beberapa goresan, dan itu tidak menghilangkan keindahannya sedikitpun. Oh, bibir itu, ya Tuhan! belum pernah Chanyeol melihat bibir sewarna cherry yang seperti itu, sangat menggoda untuk di cecap bibir tebalnya.

Dan Chanyeol terkesiap dari pikiran mesumnya, mencoba kembali ke mode berpikir rasional!

 _'Ingat bodoh! kalau hantu saja tidak ada di jaman ini, lalu bagaimana dengan sosok yang sekarang tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kakimu? gumpalan sampah? tentu bukan! itu malaikat bung! malaikat! atau, apapun sejenisnya.'_

Tapi saat matanya kembali menatap seonggok makhluk dibawah kakinya, Chanyeol akhirnya yakin kalau dirinya tidak sedang berkhayal atau mimpi. Selelah-lelahnya ia, Chanyeol tidak pernah sampai berdelusi sebegini parahnya.

Sudahlah! ini bukan delusi oke!

didorong rasa iba, dan juga terselip keterpesonaan disana, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengangkat tubuh ringkih tersebut dalam gendongan ala pengantin. Agak kerepotan juga dengan sepasang sayap yang masing-masing memiliki panjang satu setengah meter di punggung sosok tersebut. Meski memiliki rambut pendek, awalnya Chanyeol mengira sosok itu adalah wanita, karena demi Neptunus sosok itu luar biasa cantik mengalahkan seluruh wanita yang ada di Universitasnya. Namun pupus sudah pemikirannya melihat dada rata sosok tersebut.

"Memang ada ya malaikat berjenis kelamin laki-laki?" Monolognya seorang diri.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya, sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap pintu kacanya yang sedikit berantakan. Pecahan vas besar berisi tanah beserta tanamannya berhamburan mengotori lantai balkon yang juga mengenai kaki sosok mungil di gendongannya. Chanyeol asumsikan kalau malaikat ini jatuh dari tempat antah berantah dan berakhir menabrak vas besar tanaman kesayangannya, menyebabkan bunyi bising yang di dengar oleh Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh petugas kebersihan ekstra besok pagi.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Chanyeol merebahkan sosok rapuh itu ke ranjangnya. Mengumpat pelan saat sayap berwarna putih milik 'malaikat pria' itu membentang terbuka di sisi kiri dan kanan ranjangnya. Sudah dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menikmati kasur empuknya malam ini, padahal badannya sudah terasa akan hancur. Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa 'agak' kecewa atas penemuan tak terduga yang ia dapat. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol 100% masih suka dada besar wanita. Ah, dia berfikir jika saja itu adalah wanita, mungkin dia bisa memacarinya kan?

Tubuh tegapnya berbalik ke arah pintu geser berbahan kaca bening di depannya. Menggeser hingga tertutup sempurna dan menarik tirainya menutupi pintu geser tersebut. Dengan agak tergesa Chanyeol mengambil kotak first aid yang ada di dapur, juga sebaskom air hangat plus handuk bersih.

dimulai dari membersihkan luka-luka sayatan di seluruh bagian tubuh sang 'angel'. Jemari panjangnya dengan pelan menyingkirkan poni yang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata cantik pemiliknya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap luka tersebut menggunakan kapas yang sudah di olesi cairan _io_ _dine_.

"Gosh, dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Bohong kalau dirinya tidak tergoda. Wajah itu, kaki ramping dan mulus itu, seolah menggoda bibir Chanyeol untuk menjamah setiap inchinya (tubuhnya bahkan tak kalah indah dari para wanita di luaran sana). Tapi berkali-kali pula Chanyeol meyakinkan kalau angel yang kini tengah berbaring tanpa daya di ranjangnya adalah sosok laki-laki.

Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya saat ia berpindah membersihkan luka goresan di sekitar paha dalam sang angel. Chanyeol menebak luka itu disebabkan oleh beberapa pecahan vas. Terkutuklah pakaian yang dikenakan sosok sejenis malaikat tersebut, panjangnya bahkan tak sanggup menutupi setengah paha kecil dan mulus itu.

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Chanyeol kembali fokus membersihkan luka-luka tersebut. Setelah terlihat lebih bersih, Chanyeol menempelkan beberapa band aid di sekitar wajah, jari-jari si mungil yang terluka, dan beberapa di telapak kaki dan juga sekitaran paha yang sekiranya membutuhkan. Namun, dia tidak punya ide untuk bagian sayap yang terlihat cidera.

Mungkin tak apa kalau Chanyeol membiarkannya. Terbesit pikiran untuk mengganti pakaian angel itu dengan yang lebih layak, namun memikirkan bagaimana caranya sayap itu bisa masuk ke baju-bajunya nanti, itu membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ia bisa meminta saran langsung pada yang bersangkutan jika nanti sosok mungil itu telah terbangun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat penasaran darimana sosok itu berasal dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena tadi, saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, ia yakin tidak berhalusinasi saat melihat bekas air mata mengering di pipi merona sang angel.

Mencoba menepis rasa berdenyut samar yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tidur di ranjangnya sangat tidak memungkinkan karena ranjangnya sudah 'penuh' akan sayap milik sang angel. Dengan pelan Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu si malaikat cantik. Sekilas ia tersenyum, entah karena apa. Chanyeol akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa yang berjarak lima meter dari ranjang. Terlalu banyak kejadian tak terduga yang dialaminya hari ini.

 _What a surprise day. isn't it?_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol mengarungi alam mimpi, membiarkan kesunyian malam menemaninya bersama sosok baru yang kini tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Raja siang mulai muncul perlahan menggantikan sang ratu malam. Meski tak ada kicauan burung pengantar melodi pagi, namun Chanyeol punya kicauan alarm yang lebih ampuh untuk membuatnya bangun. Chanyeol mendengus keras, mengutuk sejadi-jadinya alarm sialan yang tega membangunkannya meski hari ini ia tidak mempunyai jadwal kuliah pagi.

" _Damn Alarm!"_ Chanyeol berdecak keras, segera bangkit dengan agak terhuyung-huyung saat kaki panjang itu menginjak lantai. Demi kolor polkadot Kim Jongin! punggungnya seakan mau patah akibat posisi tidur tak nyaman.

Dasar sofa sialan!

Eh, tunggu, sofa?!

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap sofa berwarna coklat yang jadi teman tidurnya semalam.

 _'Kenapa aku tidur di sofa?'_ begitu pikirnya.

Namun dua detik kemudian ia tersadar, kepingan-kepingan memori mulai terkumpul sempurna.

"Pasti itu cuma mimpi." bisiknya.

untuk meyakinkan ucapannya, Chanyeol berbalik menoleh ke arah ranjang,

dannn...

"Omo!" untuk kesekian kalinya sejak semalam Chanyeol terkejut. Mendapati sosok yang nampak begitu bersinar sekaligus rapuh secara bersamaan tengah meringkuk ketakutan memeluk lututnya dalam balutan selimut beludru milik Chanyeol.

"Hiks.." isakan yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Chanyeol memenuhi kamar luas tersebut. Chanyeol bahkan mengabaikan alarm (sialan)nya yang sudah tak lagi berbunyi sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"Engh.." lagi-lagi. Pria tinggi itu tak mengerti mengapa malaikat jadi-jadian itu malah menangis.

"Hey, tenanglah. Apa teriakanku menakutimu?" Chanyeol bertanya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Engh..." sosoknya medengung lirih sekali lagi, merapatkan sayap, mengekung tubuh kecil itu seolah takut Chanyeol akan membunuhnya. Jari-jari mungil berlapis band aid pemberian Chanyeol meremas selimut dengan kuat, mungkin mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut.

"Tenanglah cantik, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol sudah duduk di samping ranjang. Dekat dengan tubuh si malaikat, mencoba menyentuh sayap yang menutupi tubuh yang lebih mungil, namun hanya reaksi keterkejutan yang Chanyeol dapat.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Chanyeol tak ingin menyerah, ia masih mau mencoba, "Cantik.. hey, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu hmm?"

Akhirnya angel cantik itu mulai luluh, dengan sangat pelan ia menurunkan sayap yang melindungi tubuhnya, menampilkan wajah yang sembab karena air mata.

Chanyeol meringis pelan ketika melihat sosok rapuh di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya, namun apa daya, ia takut sang Angel akan menolak.

"Jangan takut okay, namaku Chanyeol. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hening. Angel cantik itu tak menjawab, hanya menunduk memainkan jari mungilnya yang tertutup beberapa plaster luka. Pipinya bersemu merah diantara jejak air mata. Oh, sungguh manis.

"Jangan malu. Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui namamu, dan ya, setelah kau sembuh nanti aku bisa mencari keluargamu dan mengembalikanmu kepada mereka mungkin?" Ucap Chanyeol tak yakin, mana ada sejenis manusia (bersayap) seperti itu di zamannya sekarang?

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu mendongak, seolah terkejut setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-kata, dan tanpa aba-aba menghambur kearah tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk leher si pria jangkung, membuat sayap indahnya melebar dan mengenai perabotan di laci nakas yang ada disamping ranjang hingga menyebabkan beberapa jatuh ke lantai.

Berantakan sudah.

"Hiks. ja...jangan.." Mohonnya lirih. sosok itu mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke pundak lebar si pemilik apartement.

"He..hey.. kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan kekagetan bercokol di hati. Kedua tangannya masih menggantung di kanan dan kiri tubuh sang angel, agak terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba yang ia dapat.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol hampir mabuk akan aroma harum dari tubuh yang kini tengah memeluknya. Perasaan semalam aromanya tidak se-memabukkan ini.

Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan dan menenangkan.

"Kenapa? ceritakan padaku." titah Chanyeol ke telinga sang angel.

Sial! Chanyeol tak kuat menahan pheromon sialan itu. Aromanya benar-benar membuat kepalanya berputar.

"K..Kris akan me..menangkapku.." bisiknya pelan. menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kris? siapa dia? penjahat?"

Chanyeol hanya mendapat gelengan lemah, nampaknya pria manis bersayap malaikat itu tak ingin bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan semuanya jika nanti kau sudah siap. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya siapa namamu? aku tak enak jika terus-terusan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'cantik'." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Byun..Baek-h..yun.." bisiknya.

"Nama yang indah, Baekhyun.."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tak tahan lama-lama di peluk oleh sang angel, bisa-bisa dia kelepasan nanti. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi merona yang ditinggali bekas jejak air mata. Pelan, ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah milik Baekhyun tanpa bisa dicegah oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke.."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Jemari lentiknya mengarah menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, mengusapnya pelan hingga mampu membuat Chanyeol memejamkan kedua mata.

"Chan..Yeol.. kumohon..lin..dungi aku."

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden 'jatuhnya' Baekhyun ke apartement milik Chanyeol. Luka-luka goresan di tubuh pria manis itu pun berangsur membaik. Chanyeol cukup takjub, bekas lukanya benar-benar menghilang sempurna, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Untuk masalah pakaian apa yang akan di pakai, akhirnya dia menemukan solusi. Sang Noona, Park Yoora yang berprofesi sebagai designer ternama beruntung mau membantu. Meski diawal wanita berstatus kakak kandung Chanyeol itu terkejut bukan main melihat Baekhyun, namun akhirnya dia bisa tenang juga. Untuk sementara, yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun ada di apartement Chanyeol hanyalah Yoora, dan tentu saja pemilik apartement itu sendiri. Malam itu Yoora memutuskan mengunjungi Chanyeol seraya memberikan beberapa pakaian khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau terus-terusan akan menampungnya disini Chan?" sang Kakak bertanya, melirik pria manis yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan seekor anjing.

Ya, Chanyeol memutuskan membeli peliharaan untuk teman Baekhyun saat dirinya sedang tidak di apartement.

"Entahlah, dua hari yang lalu dia memintaku untuk melindunginya." Balas Chanyeol gamang.

"Melindunginya? Dari?"

"Kris, dia bilang begitu. Sampai sekarang aku belum tau siapa itu Kris. Baekhyun tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Yah. ini memang rumit dan 'tak terduga. Eomma tidak akan senang kalau dia tahu kau menyimpan 'orang lain' di apartement. Kau pasti masih ingat soal pertunanganmu, right?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas kasar, "Demi Tuhan Noona, dia bahkan laki-laki. Aku masih normal, oke."

"Aku harap begitu. Dan kau kebetulan juga membenci Min Ah? Itu yang memberatkanmu?"

"Satu-satunya aku menolak pertunangan itu adalah karena dia wanita murahan Noona. aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia beberapa kali berjalan dengan pria yang berbeda. Ya Tuhan.."

"Mungkin memang begitu, tapi dimata Appa dan Eomma, dia adalah gadis baik-baik. Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang akan menjalin hubungan bisnis kerja sama dengan Park Resort."

"Jelas, wanita itu bermuka dua. Eomma dan Appa Kuno sekali. tidakkah mereka tau abad keberapa ini? masih harus bermain dengan kebahagiaan anak mereka sendiri demi tumpukan uang? tidak kah mereka cukup dengan segala apa yang mereka dapat sekarang?" mata bulat itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu tanpa sebab.

"Chan, Noona menya-"

"Agh!... engh..." Kedua kakak beradik itu terkejut, mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Disana, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun tergolek lemah sambil memegangi dada. Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit.

"Baekhyun!" Bergegas Chanyeol dan Yoora menghampiri sosok tersebut. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh itu dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Guk!"

si anjing hanya bisa menggonggong kebingungan, seolah mengerti hal tidak baik sedang terjadi pada majikan barunya. Anjing berwarna coklat muda itu menjilati jari Baekhyun yang terkulai menyentuh lantai.

"Chan..Yeol.."

"Baek, katakan bagian mana yang sakit?!" Chanyeol berucap panik, mengecek seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ja...ngan bersedih.. la..gi.." bisiknya.

Jari-jemari lentik itu mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"A..apa?"

"Aku.. bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol bersedih. Rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan.. ugh.. aku bisa merasakannya juga.." Jelas Baekhyun.

Ia memeluk tubuh sang dominan, mencoba mencari kehangatan disana.

"Noona, kau lihat kan? aku tak akan tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini." terangnya pada sang kakak, melemparkan tatapan memohon disana.

Yoora tersenyum maklum, "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu karena aku menyayangimu Yeol. Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari orang tua kita, dan masalah pakaian si cantik ini, telfon aku jika kau membutuhkan lebih. Sepertinya aku harus segera pamit."

"Ne. Jeongmal gomawo Noona. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Baiklah dongsaengi~ Noona pergi dulu. Oh ya, jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya ya.." Seiring dengan Yoora yang meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol, barulah pria tinggi itu memahami apa maksud sang kakak.

"Dasar Yoora Noona.." Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "—hey Baekhyun, sekarang aku tidak bersedih lagi. Apa dadamu masih sakit?" lanjutnya, mengelus rambut sekelam malam milik Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun mendongak, mempertemukan kedua manik mata anak dari sang adam, menciptakan gelanyar aneh di tubuh keduanya. Karena gugup, Chanyeol yang pertama kali memutus kontak keduanya.

"Rasanya sudah lebih baik.."

"Baguslah.." Chanyeol tersunyum manis. Tubuh atletisnya mulai mengangkat Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Erm, Baek, tidakkah kau merasa risih dengan pakaianmu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

 _'Tapi aku yang risih'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya..

Kemarin saat Yoora Nona mendatangi apartement Chanyeol karena permintaannya, Baekhyun memang menolak saat ditawari bermacam-macam pakaian manusia yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Dan dengan malu-malu ia menjawab hanya ingin memakai pakaian seperti yang biasa ia kenakan. Iya, pakaian yang bahkan tidak bisa menutupi paha plus bahu mulus Baekhyun secara sempurna.

Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia bisa bebas bergerak dengan pakaian 'pengumbar aurat' seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolak, tentu saja. Akhirnya Noona-nya membuatkan beberapa kemeja tanpa bawahan (celana) untuk Baekhyun yang sudah di desain khusus karena sang angel memiliki sayap di punggungnya. Yoora berinisiatif memberi kemeja dengan beberapa warna (katanya agar Chanyeol tidak bosan menatap Baekhyun nanti) dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan." Chanyeol bertanya lagi. dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Oke. Lupakan masalah pakaian, sekarang bisakah kau ceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu? mulai dari darimana kau berasal, siapa kau sebenarnya, dan siapa itu Kris."

Baekhyun sempat bergerak gusar dalam duduknya. Wajah cantik itu menampakkan raut bingung yang kentara.

"Tenang. jelaskan secara perlahan oke.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Saat itu anjing barunya yang Chanyeol beri nama 'Mung-Mung' naik ke pangkuan Baekhyun, meringkuk diantara paha mulus itu seolah minta dimanjakan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mengelus pelan kepala Mung-Mung hingga anjing itu tenang dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol dibuat cukup terpana akan sosok indah itu. Terlalu sulit untuk bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol seperti melihat sosok asli dari cerita fiksi yang dulu sering Eommanya ceritakan saat ia kecil dulu.

"Langit yang selama ini kalian pandang memiliki tujuh lapisan. Dan negeri kami, berada di lapisan ke-6. Pada lapisan ke tujuh, itu yang biasa kalian sebut dengan _'heaven'_." Baekhyun membuka cerita, tatapannya ia kunci pada netra coklat milik pria yang lebih tinggi. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan di lapisan ke-6, terdapat dua negri yang saling bertentangan, namun beriringan menjaga keharmonisan. White Heaven, tempat para malaikat bersayap putih sepertiku tinggal. Dan Black Heaven, tempat para malaikat bersayap hitam tinggal."

"Apakah malaikat bersayap hitam itu sejenis iblis?"

"Tidak Yeol. Iblis, Tempat tinggal mereka adalah neraka, sedangkan dark angel berada di langit ke-6. yang membedakan white angel dan dark angel adalah dari tempat dan tugas mereka. Jika white angel memberikan cinta, keberuntungan, dan segala hal baik pada manusia, maka dark angel adalah kebalikannya. Tapi, penguasa Dark Heaven dan Ayahku tetap menjalin hubungan yang baik."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu?" Chanyeol menyela.

"Ayahku adalah raja, dan ibuku adalah ratu di White Heaven."

"Oke, lanjutkan.."

"Suatu ketika, anak dari raja Hemus, panggilan untuk raja Dark Heaven melihatku saat keluarga mereka berkunjung ke White Heaven. Dia berkata terang-terangan di hadapan seluruh keluargaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatku, dan saat itu pula tanpa ragu ia berkata ingin menikahiku."

"Biar kutebak, apakah itu Kris?"

"Kau benar." Suara Baekhyun memelan diakhir kalimat.

"Apakah bisa sesama ehm, laki-laki menikah disana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, "Ya. itu bukan sesutu yang mustahil. Keturunan kami bukan di hasilkan dari persetubuhan. Tetapi pasangan yang sudah menikah, akan diberikan seorang anak oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Pasangan itu nantinya bisa memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak. Bersetubuh, memiliki fungsi lain di tempat kami."

"Uh, yeah, kita membicarakan hal yang kurang pantas ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol tertawa hambar, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap pada ekspresi semi datarnya.

"Dan saat itu, aku menolak Kris. Dia marah dan mengancam akan menghancurkan White Heaven jika aku menolak menjadi pendamping. Bahkan Ayahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris memberiku waktu dua hari untuk menjawab. Ibu dan ayahku sudah pasrah, semua tergantung padaku. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan tidak. Kris adalah tipe Dark Angel yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan, dia sering menindas yang lain untuk memenuhi keinginannya, itulah kenapa aku menolak. Saat waktu yang diberikan Kris habis, aku memutuskan pergi dari White Heaven. Ayah dan Ibu begitu sedih mendengar keputusanku, namun mereka tetap setuju karena mereka bilang akulah yang berhak menentukan kebahagiaanku."

"Baek.."

"Yang artinya, jika aku telah pergi dari pintu langit, aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke White Heaven lagi." Mata indah itu berkaca-kaca, jari lentiknya mengusap bulu Mung-Mung semakin intens.

"Tunggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? kau bilang mereka bertugas memberikan hal baik dan buruk pada manusia, yang pastinya mereka bisa kembali lagi ke asalnya kan?"

"Mereka adalah malaikat biasa. Bertugas sesuai dengan kewajiban. Sedangkan aku adalah anak dari _The Lord an_ _d_ _The Queen_ yang memilili darah murni. Aku dianggap spesial, tidak pernah di perbolehkan turun ke bumi seperti teman-temanku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi itu sudah kodratku. terus berdiam hingga aku mencapai usia matang untuk mendapatkan pasangan, lalu menggantikan posisi ayah atau ibu. Mereka yang memiliki kewajiban atau tugas, memiliki sebuah kunci bernama _'Ivh'_ yang bisa digunakan untuk mebuka pintu langit saat mereka kembali. waktu itu, kebetulan pintu langit sedang terbuka karena para malaikat baru saja turun ke bumi. Aku terdesak, Kris mengetahui rencanaku untuk kabur. Awalanya aku tidak ingin kabur sampai keluar dari White Heaven. Tapi hanya itu pilihan terakhirku ketika Kris mengejarku semakin dekat. Sialnya lagi, aku tidak pernah menggunakan apalagi melatih sayapku. Kemampuanku untuk terbang nol besar. Saat itu aku berfikir aku akan jatuh ke bumi dan kemudian mati. Yah, setidaknya aku mati tidak dalam keadaan menjadi pasangan dark angel itu. Tapi secara tidak disangka-sangka aku jatuh kesini, lalu kau menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih, Chanyeol.." Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyinyan pipinya yang merona manis.

"Eh, ya. lalu, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tolong lindungi aku' saat itu?"

"Kris mengejarku hingga ke bumi. Saat ini dia pasti akan menemukanku cepat atau lambat. Jadi kumohon Yeol, lindungi aku dari 'dia'." Suara Baekhyun terdengar pasrah, seolah harapan hidupnya penuh bergantung pada Chanyeol.

Si pria tinggi merasa iba, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu Baek?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kris sangat kuat. kau tidak akan bisa melawan jika kau hanya seorang manusia biasa." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap lembut kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Renggut keperjakaanku Yeol."

Chanyeol membola, tangannya ia lepas begitu saja dari wajah Baekhyun, sangat terkejut.

"Ap..apa?!"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kumohon.."

"Baek, ini gila! coba jelaskan padaku kenapa dengan begitu entengnya kau mengucapkan hal itu?!" Bentak Chanyeol, tangan besar berotot miliknya mencengkram kedua bahu rapuh milik Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Engh... Yeol.. sa...kit..."

Merasa agak keterlaluan, ia mengendurkan cengkramannya, namun masih tidak merubah posisi.

"Se.. seperti yang aku katakan. Disana, bersetubuh memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Bukan memberikan keturunan sebagaimana yang kalian tahu pada umumnya. Saat para angel bercinta, mereka bisa memberikan kekuatan kepada salah satunya. Itu hanya bisa di lakukan saat bulan purnama mencapai puncak. Ketika itu, Sayap angel yang mentransfer kekuatan akan menghilang, sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya telah menyatu dengan sang pasangan. Itu pernah terjadi pada kakakku, saat itu kekasihnya hampir mati karena terlibat peperangan dengan para 'Demon'. Dia memutuskan memberikan ikatan pada kekasihnya. Kris, aku tahu dia ingin memilikiku bukan karena cinta seperti yang dia katakan. Tetapi dia mengingikan kekuatanku, aku merupakan keturunan darah murni, yakni yang paling suci diantara White Angel yang lain. Itu berarti ikatan dalam tubuhku memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kris ingin menguasai White Heaven, membuat negeri Kahyangan itu tunduk dibawah kakinya. Bahkan dia membenci ayahnya sendiri. Pernah ia berkata padaku jika ia ingin menjadi penguasa Negeri Kahyangan. Jadi Chanyeol, kumohon.. hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Aku.. aku tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa keluargaku dan seluruh White Heaven." Mata puppy milik Baekhyun sudah meneteskan bulir-bulir bening, menumpahkan segala harapan seiring dengan tetes air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak. Baek, ini gila oke! aku tidak mengerti. Kau.. oh, Ya tuhan!" Chanyeol meremas kepalanya frustasi, bingung harus melakukan apa. Disatu sisi Chanyeol sangat ingin membantu Baekhyun, tapi disisi lain ia bimbang.

Bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki? yang benar saja!

"Hiks.. Yeol.. kau hanya harus mengerti..."

"Guk!"

Mung-Mung menggonggong, seolah paham kesedihan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

Sret!

Baekhyun membuat gerakan tiba-tiba sehingga Mung-Mung yang berada di pangkuannya meloncat dan menjauh karena terkejut.

tanpa Chanyol duga-duga, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja miliknya, menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka tanpa aba-aba. Jari lentik Baekhyun berpindah pada kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol. Bibir cherry itu melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih shock, hanya bisa mematung beberapa saat. Hingga ia merasakan jari lentik baekhyun membuka kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Sial! pheromon ini!

Chanyeol melemah, aroma tubuh Baekhyun serasa mengantarkannya ke awang-awang. Ia tergoda, mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena menurut akal sehatnya Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol membalas pagutan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Berfikir rasional tak lagi Chanyeol kenal sejak Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya dengan begitu pasrah.

Jari-jemari itu tak tinggal diam, satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan yang lain menjalar turun kearah tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. meremas pinggang ramping itu lalu turun mengusap paha bagian dalam milik sang _submissive_.

"Ahh~ Yeol..." Baekhyun mendesah, sayapnya bergerak-gerak resah merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil itu berbaring di sofa. Hidung bangirnya menghirup aroma memabukkan itu di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam, ia menyesap kulit halus dalam jangkauannya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara.

"Engh~..." Baekhyun mendesah tak nyaman, sayapnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Jari Chanyeol dengan lihai melepas kancing kemeja kebesaran yang di pakai Baekhyun hingga sebatas perut, menampilkan pemandangan indah yang begitu menggoda. Chanyeol heran bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki kulit tubuh sangat putih dan mulus seperti ini? matanya menggelap, dengan rakus ia melahap nipple pinkish milik Baekhyun, menyebabkan teriakan pasrah Baekhyun mendengung memenuhi apartement luasnya.

"Channnh~... ah!..." Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, meremat rambut milik Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan.

Satu tangannya turun mengusap perut rata nan mulus milik Baekhyun, Membuat desahan angel di bawahnya semakin menjadi. Hingga tak sengaja siku Chanyeol menyentuh kesejatian Bakhyun yang masih berada di balik kemeja, membuat pria manis ber _title_ malaikat itu menjerit keras.

Barulah Chanyeol tersadar akan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

 _'APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!'_ Inner Chanyeol berteriak.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dengan cepat, mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan kepada Baekhyun.

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat penampilan berantakan Baekhyun.

"C... Chan..." Baekhyun bergumam, ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaring. tangan mungil itu meremas bagian depan kemejanya yang sudah sangat berantakan seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih.

Kenapa Baekhyun yang notabene laki-laki bisa terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Chanyeol? pipi mungilnya merona bagaikan buah peach, bibir semanis permen kapas itu membengkak akibat lumatan, sementara kaki indahnya meringkuk, menekuk sampai ke dada. Sedangkan sayapnya melengkung, seperti hampir menutupi tubuhnya. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sedang sedih dan ketakutan.

"Baek.. Maaf, aku tidak.. tadi itu.." Bahkan bibirnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan jelas.

"Chan.. hiks.."

Dan lihat? _angel_ itu lagi-lagi menangis.

"Maaf Baek, aku... aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, Baekhyun, dengar-.."

Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh tubuh yang kini meringkuk bagaikan gumpalan kapas karena tertutup sayap putihnya. Namun tangannya ditepis dengan kuat oleh sayap itu. Chanyeol kaget, tentu saja.

Jadi ia mengurung niatan, kembali mengambil jarak, "Baekhyun. Aku akan membantumu oke. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini Baek, ini salah. Kita sama-sama seorag laki-laki, dan aku-.."

"Sudahlah Yeol.. aku mengerti.." Baekhyun membalas dengan suara lirih.

"Maaf Baek.. kurasa, aku butuh istirahat." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Mung-Mung hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua majikannya yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Anjing lucu itu naik ke sofa dan menggelung tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga kecilnya dengan telapak tangan dan semakin menggulung tubuh dalam balutan sayap putih miliknya. Ia semakin terisak mendengar teriakan beserta suara barang-barang yang dilempar dengan paksa. Baekhyun mengerti jikalau Chanyeol sedang melampiaskan emosinya.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa agak pusing. Pria jangkung itu memutuskan segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap, hari ini dia punya jadwal kuliah pagi. selesai memberi makan Mung-Mung, Chanyeol berjalan kearah ruang tamunya, mendapati sosok indah yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sofa. Chanyeol menatap iba sejenak, kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu dalam gendongannya. Ia membawanya ke kamar untuk ia rebahkannya ke ranjang dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh tersebut hingga sebatas dagu.

Cup!

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Baek." Chanyeol mengecup dahi itu sekilas, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Pukul 13.39 KST. Chanyeol tengah bersantai di kantin Universitas menikmati makan siang bersama kedua sahabat dekatnya, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hey! Menurut kalian bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan laki-laki?" Jongin yang saat itu tengah menyeruput jus jeruknya tersedak saat mendengar sahabat yang sudah ia kenal luar dalam sejak orok tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

"Oy! Chan, kau oke?!" Jongin heboh, menempelkan tangannya ke kening sang pria bermarga Park yang langsung di tepis oleh empunya.

"Aku serius bodoh!" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Lalu kepada siapa pertanyaan itu kau ajukan? aku atau Jongin?" Sehun ikut buka suara.

"Tentu saja pada kalian berdua. seingatku orientasi sexual kalian menyimpang bukan?"

" _That's right_ bung. Tapi untuk itu, Jongin lebih berpengalaman."

"Munafik kau Hun, seperti tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Luhan saja." Jongin menyindir, dan Sehun dengan senang hati menghadiahi jidat Jongin sebuah pukulan sayang.

"Yak! Albino!"

"Kkamjong!"

"Hey! aku bertanya pada kalian bodoh! bukan minta pertunjukan sirkus!"

"Oke-oke Park. Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana, maka aku menjawab itu luar biasa! saat lubang baby Soo menjepit penisku dengan erat, disitulah aku merasakan kenikmatan tak berujung. _Damn hot_! aku jadi merindukan baby Soo-ku."

PLAK!

"Yak! kenapa lagi sih kau ini?!" Jongin melirik tajam kearah Sehun yang (lagi-lagi) memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar otak cabul."

"Cih! seperti kau tidak saja."

"Setidaknya aku tidak semesum dirimu Kim- _pervert_ -Jongin."

"Sudahlah Jong, kau juga Hun. Kalian itu Tom and Jerry 2.0, dasar. Aku benar-benar butuh saran kalian tahu." Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Terlihat seperti orang yang sudah putus harapan.

"Memangnya ada apa sih dengan dirimu? Memori di otak pintarku mengatakan kalau kau masih suka wanita berdada besar Yeol." Ucap Jongin santai.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, ia mengutak atik ponselnya sebentar, kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya kepada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Sehun di depannya, yang sepertinya masih terdiam mematung.

Disana, ada foto Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap di ranjang, meski pipinya berbalut band aid, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahan wajah itu.

"Siapa wanita cantik itu Yeol?! kau menyimpan wanita dalam apartementmu ya?!" Jongin berteriak heboh.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! dan lagi, dia itu laki-laki."

"Mwo? gila! dia sangat cantik bung!"

"Jadi intinya kenapa kau menanyakan ini pada kami Yeol?" Sehun menimpali.

"Aku sedang bingung. Karena kalian berdua sahabat yang paling ku percayai, jadi aku memutuskan akan menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Ceritakanlah kalau begitu." Sehun berucap, dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini hingga akhir tanpa satupun yang terlewat.

"Buahahahahaha..." Jongin terbahak keras saat Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya. Chanyeol yang kesal langsung menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sandwich miliknya, membuat pria berkulit eksotis itu tersedak.

"Tiang listrik brengsek!" Jongin mengelus dadanya pelan, meneguk segelas jus jeruk dengan rakus untuk menghilangkan sandwich yang masih terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan.

"Salahmu sendiri _Black_. Jadi bagaimana, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yeol, kau tidak berfikir makhluk seperti itu benar adanya kan?" Sehun menyela dengan serius.

"Tapi Hun, Baekhyun adalah bukti nyata!"

"Ehm! Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku menggantikanmu Yeol! aku rela!" Jogin tersenyum bodoh, hampir saja terkena jitakan untuk kesekian kalinya dari Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku kira kau terlalu banyak minum hingga berhalusinasi, tapi itu tidak. Ya, aku tau mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah yang cukup serius. Kupikir sebaiknya kau membantunya." Saran si pria albino, Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi.. kalian tahu kalau aku normal kan? bercinta dengan laki-laki.. itu, terdengan sedikit aneh di telingaku." Pembelaan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, menyangkal bahwa hati kecilnya mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik.

"Tapi kau bilang pernah hampir kelepasan dengannya." Jongin menambahi.

"I..itu karena.. karena pheromonnya benar-benar kuat! aku seperti dibutakan saat itu."

"Wow. Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak itu. Kapan-kapan kami main ke apartementmu ya!"

"No. Tidak untuk Kim pervert Jongin."

"Ck! dasar pelit!"

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik Yeol. 'Melakukannya' dengan pria tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan, apalagi dengan pria manis seperti Baekhyun. Akan lebih baik jika ditambah dengan bumbu 'cinta'. Kau bisa mendapat contoh dari aku dan Jongin. Bukannya kami mau menjerumuskanmu kedalam kubangan dosa. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan bimbang lagi."

"Aku sependapat dengan Sehun. Lakukan yang menurut hatimu benar bung." Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Meski Jongin itu anak yang urakan, tapi dirinya bisa menjadi sangat dewasa di saat-saat tertentu.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi. Terimakasih teman-teman, saran kalian cukup membantu."

"Tentu bung. Kapan-kapan biarkan kami melihat Baekhyun-MU oke." Jongin mengedip jahil sambil menekankan kata 'MU' diakhir kalimat.

"Terserah kau saja Jong. Baiklah, Hun, Jong, aku pamit."

"Ne.." Jongin dan Sehun menjawab serentak.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki apartement miliknya. Namun ia begitu terkejut saat ia menemukan seisi apartement berantakan layaknya bekas terkena angin ribut. Mendadak perasaan tak enak mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

 _'Baekhyun!'_

"BAKEHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak, mencari Bekhyun ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dimulai dari kamarnya, namun setelah ia mengecek ruangan tersebut ia tidak mendapati apapun selain kekosongan. Kamar itu masih rapi tak tersentuh.

.

"Guk! Guk!"

.

Telinganya mendengar Mung-Mung menggonggong dari arah dapur, dengan segera ia pacu langkahnya menuju ke ruangan yang jarang ia gunakan sesuai fungsinya itu.

Disana, dibawah counter dapur, Chanyol melihat Mung-Mung tengah menjilati pipi Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Baek!" Chanyeol begitu khawatir, mendapati malaikat cantik itu tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang bahkan lebih parah dari saat pertama kali ia menemukannya.

Chanyeol mendapati mulut dan hidung Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Itu belum kering sempurna! pasti kejadiannya baru saja terjadi.

Muntah darah?

"Baek! Sadarlah!" Telapak tangan Chanyeol menepuk pipi pucat Baekhyun, berharap pria manis itu segera sadar.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan air hangat dan lap bersih untuk membersihkan bekas darah yang mengotori sekitar bibir, hidung dan juga kemeja Baekhyun. Mung-Mung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, terlihat anteng menatap sang majikan yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?" Chanyeol bergumam.

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Baekhyun merasa bingung saat menemukan dirinya tidak lagi berada di sofa ruang tamu. Dalam otak kecilnya hanya terlintas satu nama dari dalang pemindahan ini, Chanyeol. Bibir cherry-nya melengkungkan senyum manis, ia kemudian turun dari ranjang besar milik Chanyeol, kaki mungil tanpa alas itu melangkah kearah kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi seperti yang sudah diajarkan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia melangkah kearah dapur dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. meskipun dirinya malaikat, dia juga bisa merasa kelaparan. Dulu ketika ia masih tinggal di White Heaven, Baekhyun paling menyukai buah _'Alevia'_. Buah berbentuk mirip seperti persik, namun berwarna ungu pekat, tanpa biji dan memiliki rasa seperti madu. Baekhyun jadi merindukan 'rumahnya'. Jari lentik itu membuka kulkas, kemudian mengambil sebuah apel dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa, sambil menggigit apelnya ia menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela apartment Chanyeol guna melihat hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit khas kota Seoul.

"Guk!"

"Mung-Mung-a~.." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangkat anjing bertubuh gempal itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mung-Mung sudah makan?"

"Guk!

"Pasti Chanyeol sudah memberimu makan ne?"

"Guk! Guk!" Mung-Mung menjilati jari Baekhyun, sedangkan pria manis itu hanya bisa tertawa karena kegelian.

"Eng?" tawa Baekhyun berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Bisa dia rasakan suhu ruangan di sekitar berubah drastis menjadi dingin.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas Mung-Mung, "Pergilah, sembunyi Mung-Mung-a.." bisik Baekhyun, anjing itu menurut, berlari kearah kamar Chanyeol.

"Halo, my Angel, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Suara berat itu!

Baekhyun menolehkan tubuhnya kesamping, menatap sosok tinggi berwajah tampan namun memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kental. Mata sewarna darah itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, sayap besar berwarna hitamnya berdiri kokoh, seakan memberi tahu bahwa dialah yang terkuat.

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat, rasa takut teramat sangat mulai menyerang. Tubuhnya masih lemah, tak mungkin bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan. Mustahil untuk menyerang 'Demon' berkedok 'Angel' di hadapannya.

" Baekhyuniee~" Suara dingin milik Kris cukup membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun memperingati. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan dada, memasang aba-aba.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Oh, kelinci manis, mau melawan seekor singa hm?" Jari telunjuk pria itu terangkat kearah Baekhyun, dan seperti ada kekuatan magis tak kasat mata menghantam tubuh kecil itu hingga membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tak dapat bergerak, dia melemah.

"Iblis!" Baekhyun menggeram. Meski rasa takut lebih mendominasi, namun ia memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam Dark Angel yang kini hanya berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter di depannya.

"Kelinci kecil, sekarang berani melawan rupanya.."

"ERISH!"

"AGHHHH!" Teriakan pilu dari bibir Baekhyun menggema. Tubuhnya langsung melemah mendadak, aliran listrik yang menyerang menusuk seluruh sarafnya benar-benar membuat lumpuh dalam sekejap. Sihir magis milik Kris membuatnya tetap berdiri dengan tangan tengantung ke atas, kakinya sudah tak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Menurutlah dan jadi anak baik. Lalu kita akan pulang, kembali ke White Heaven." Jari besarnya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, membuat kepala yang terkulai lemas itu dipaska mendongak ke atas. Kris mengecup bibir sewarna mawar itu singkat. Mata sayu milik Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Benci, takut, kesal, semuanya terasa campur aduk.

 _'Haruskah kulakukan?'_ Baekhyun memejamkan mata. berdoa dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam sayang.. menyerah ya? kalau beg-.."

.

"ZRIEV!" Baekhyun berbisik pelan. mengucapkan mantra yang membuat mata Kris membola.

Satu detik setelahnya, cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan pada detik kedua, terjadi ledakan yang cukup memporak-porandakan ruang tamu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris sendiri terpental lima meter ke belakang. Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai, merasakan sendinya terasa dicabut dari dalam. Ia memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, efek samping karena memaksa tubuh yang notabene masih lemah menggunakan kekuatan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, tubuh berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran itu berjalan terseok-seok menjauhi Kris yang kini tengah mengerang seraya memegangi kepala.

Baekhyun menopangkan tubuh pada counter dapur milik Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Tubuh ringkihnya berbalik, menatap lurus kedepan, disana ada Vaskrov yang memasang wajah penuh emosi.

"Tak kusangka kelinci kecilku masih bisa melawan. Kelihatannya aku harus melemahkanmu untuk sementara."

"Bunuh saja aku!" Baekhyun menantang.

"Tenang. Permintaanmu bisa aku pertimbangkan setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kris, sebuah cahaya berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam berputar di atas telapak tangan sang Dark angel. Kris menatap Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian menghantamkan cahaya hitam itu kepada Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya menuju kearah dada.

Baekhyun tak dapat menghindar,

"Ti...dak..." bisiknya lemah.

BRUGH!

Hantaman bola cahaya berwarna hitam itu begitu kuat, hingga bisa Baekhyun rasakan jantungnya seperti direnggut keluar secara paksa.

"Uhuk! Ugh...Chan...Yeol.." Mulutnya memuntahkan segumpal darah segar, dua detik setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap di pandangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi jauh. Tetaplah disini kelinci kecil. tunggu aku menjemputmu sampai bulan purnama tiba. Dan ketika aku sudah mendapatkanmu, aku akan menguasai negeri kahyangan. Hahahaha!" Kris kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran angin tipis.

Setelahnya suasana menjadi begitu hening. Mung-Mung yang merasa keadaan sudah tak membahayakan segera berlari mencari sang tuan. Anjing kecil tersebut menemukannya di sana, Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dapur.

"Guk! Guk! Ung~ Guk!"

.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol semakin khawatir dengan keadaan pria manis itu. wajah yang biasanya memancarkan keanggunan kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya.

"Cepatlah sadar Baek." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mulai mencubit hatinya secara perlahan.

"Engh.." Baru saja Chanyeol memanjatkan doanya, sosok Angel itu melenguh pelan, terbangun dari tidur panjang bak di dongeng-dongeng.

"Baekhyun! kau sadar! oh, _thanks God!_ " Tak bisa Chanyeol menutupi nada senang yang terselip di setiap perkataannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, namun karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih benar membuat tangannya terkulai kembali ke ranjang jika saja Chanyeol tidak menangkap dengan sigap. Telapak tangan besar pria itu menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya kearah pipi Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi si pria jangkung, meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar di telapak tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol ditengah-tengah kegiatan menikmati elusan Baekhyun.

"Ya. a..ku juga."

"Apa dadamu masih sakit?"

"Eng? bagaimana Chan-.."

"Saat aku mengganti pakaianmu, aku melihat lebam keunguan di dadamu, dan itu sangat besar Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu, mengetahui bahwa pria diatasnya mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"D..dia datang Yeol.."

"Maksudmu Kris?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Chanyeol merasakan emosi meletup dalam dadanya.

"Dia memperingatkanku." jawab Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol menatap tak puas.

Bekhyun hanya mengangguk samar.

Dia memang sengaja tidak ingin menceritakan kejadiannya secara detail.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan, tiga hari tubuhmu 'tak terisi makanan sama sekali. Kita akan ke dapur. Kau bisa berdiri?"

Baekhyun menggeleng samar. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, lengan panjang sang Angel bertaut pada leher jenjang pria dominan.

Saat tiba di dapur, dengan hati-hati Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun pada kursi. Chanyeol mulai berkutat dengan alat masak, sementara Bakhyun hanya duduk manis diam menunggu seraya menatapi punggung lebar Chanyeol dari balik meja makan.

TING TONG!

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala, sejenak ia menghentikan ativitas berkutat dengan alat dapur, melepas celemek dan bergegas menuju kearah pintu.

"Kau tunggulah disini. 15 menit lagi buburnya matang. Bersabar, oke." Tangan besar Chanyol mengelus surai sehalus sutra itu dengan cepat. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali. Karena merasa penasaran, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduk, berjalan dengan tertatih menuju ruang tamu. Hal pertama yang ia dapat adalah Chanyeol yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita.

Tubuhnya mematung, menatap kosong ke depan. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian, memegang dadanya yang berdenyut ngilu. Bukan, sakit itu bukan disebabkan karena bekas hantaman magis Kris, itu lebih menyakitkan. Kaki mungil tanpa alas itu berbalik, mengabaikan perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi. Sepasang sayap indah itu turun menyeret lantai, menandakan jika sang pemilik tengah bersedih.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu.

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol mendorong pundak Min Ah dengan kasar.

Wanita berpakaian minim itu hanya mendengus, "Menciummu, apa lagi?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya!" Bentak Chanyeol geram

"Wae? apa salah mencium tunangan sendiri?"

Pria bermarga Park itu mendengus, "Dengar ya! sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menyetujui pertunangan bodoh ini! camkan itu."

"Terserah Channie. Sekalipun kau menolak, aku akan tetap menjadi tunanganmu. Oh ya, Bibi Park menitipkan pesan padaku karena tiga hari ini kau tidak mengangkat telfon darinya. Besok malam kau harus datang ke acara makan malam keluargaku, ibumu sendiri yang berpesan. Tepat pukul tujuh kau sudah harus disana. Ibu dan ayahmu menunggu."

"Ck! sudah berapa kali ku bilang? aku tidak berminat!"

" _Whatever_. Jangan salahkan aku kalau bibi Park nantinya akan marah padamu."

" _I don't fucking care_! Nah, sudah selesai? sekarang bisakah kau keluar dari apartementku?"

"Chanyeol!"

"KELUAR!"

"Oke fine! aku keluar. Sampai berjumpa besok malam honey!" Minah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol yang mati-matian menahan emosi.

 _'Get out from my face you fvcking bitch!'_ Inner Chanyeol berteriak.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke dapur, dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Kemana dia?" Dengan segera Chanyeol mematikan kompor gas, menuang bubur yang telah matang ke dalam mangkuk, ia juga menyeduh segelas susu hangat.

"Mungkin dia ada di kamar." Gumam Chanyeol menebak. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan kearah tempat favorit keduanya setelah balkon. Saat membuka pintu, Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di tepian kasur. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku, tapi kenapa anak itu memegang salah satu gelang miliknya? Gelang itu, gelang berbandul salib yang memiliki ujung runcing, bandulnya terbuat dari perak dengan batu safir berwarna biru di bagian tengah, hadiah dari sang Eomma di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Baek.." Chanyeol memanggil pelan, namun tak di gubris oleh Baekhyun.

Lelaki jangkung itu semakin heran saat melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan gelang itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya, Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun ingin memakai gelang itu, namun ia salah. Baekhyun mencoba menggoreskan ujung tajam bandul salib itu ke nadinya.

" _Fuck!_ BAEK!" Seperti kesetanan Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan mungil itu dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Baekhyun nampak tak terkejut, si cantik itu bahkan bereaksi sebaliknya. Menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"KAU FIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" Pria itu berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun, pipinya memerah, menahan luapan emosi yang kini ia muntahkan pada Baekhyun.

"Mati.." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan dan dadanya.

"Kau gila?! apa yang membuatmu bertindak seperti ini?!"

"Yeol, ini yang terbaik." Senyum tipis pun terukir, membentuk garis indah yang mampu membius seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia melepas cengkraman itu dan merengkuh malaikat cantik tersebut dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat.

"Yeol, aku tahu jika kau tidak bisa membantuku. Ditambah lagi, kau sudah punya kekasih. Daripada aku berakhir jatuh dalam genggaman Kris, aku lebih memilih mati. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memaksa manik sekelam malam itu menatap aburn caramel-nya.

"Kau pikir dengan begitu semua masalah akan selesai huh?!"

"Ya."

"Tidak Baek. Itu tidak! Dan apa maksudmu dengan kekasih?"

"Aku.. melihat kalian berciuman, maaf sudah lancang." Ucapnya. kepala bersurai halus itu mengalihkan pandangan, menatap gelang bermanik hitam dengan bandul perak yang masih dia genggam. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini malah tertawa mengejek.

"Itu bukan 'berciuman'. Lebih tepatnya dia yang 'mencium'-ku. Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Chanyeol, bibirnya tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putih nan rapi miliknya.

"Ti..tidak! aku tidak!" Baekhyun menyangkal, menyembunyikan pipi gembilnya yang merona.

"Bilang saja kalau cemburu."

"Yeol!"

"Hahaha, baiklah.. baiklah.. oh ya, jangan lagi berfikiran untuk bunuh diri atau sejenisnya. Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain menghadapi si Kris sialan itu." Chanyeol berucap mantap, menepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun dua kali.

"Yeol.."

"Ya, Baek?"

"Terimakasih.."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu."

Mata bulatnya melirik gelang yang masih Baekhyun genggam. Ia mengambilnya, menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun ke depan wajahnya.

"Sangat indah jika kau yang memakainya." Puji Chanyeol. Ia menyematkan gelang pemberian sang ibu, sangat cantik, meski lumayan kebesaran di tangan mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, memutus jarak diantara keduanya. Membagi kehangatan dan saling mengisi. Bibir mungilnya bergerak lembut di atas bibir tebal sang dominan.

Chanyeol? dia membalasnya, terbuai akan manisnya kelopak mawar yang ia cecap. Chanyeol merasa tak pernah puas, seakan rasa manis itu terus medamba.

"Ah~.." Desahan lembut itu mengalun.

"GUK!"

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget akan gonggongan Mung-Mung yang tahu-tahu sudah berada diatas ranjang, menatap polos adegan tak senonoh yang baru saja dilakukan dua majikan barunya.

"Ehm! se-sebaiknya lukamu harus diobati." Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan sedikit kecanggungan yang terjadi. Tubuh tegapnya bangkit untuk mengambil sebuah band aid bermotif pororo yang ada di dalam lacinya (Yoora Noona yang memberikan itu pada Chanyeol, dan si pria bermarga Park tidak pernah mau memakainya. Motifnya terlalu kekanakan). Tangan besarnya meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menempelkan band aid itu pada luka gores yang cukup dalam.

"Selesai."

"Terimakasih Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Besok malam, adalah saat dimana bulan purnama berada di titik puncak-" Lirih Baekhyun, "Dan dia akan datang.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang makin di pelankan.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Yeol, aku minta kau untuk mengontrol dirimu jika sewaktu-waktu kau mencium pheromonku. Di saat-saat itulah aku siap di setubuhi. Akan sangat sulit menghindari pheromon seorang keturunan darah murni. Aku spesial, berbeda dari Angel yang lain. aku akan lepas kendali, tidak bisa mencegah atau menolak, pasrah sepenuhnya. aku akan terangsang hebat, seperti seorang omega yang siap menerima knotting dari mate-nya, itu yang pernah ibu ceritakan padaku. kami mempelajari banyak hal tentang bumi beserta isinya juga." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, seolah-olah apa yang ia ceritakan adalah hal sepele.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya paksa, merasakan tubuhnya agak panas karena ucapan 'semi vulgar' Baekhyun, "La..lalu, apa ka..kau bisa melewati.. masa itu sendirian?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? kau tidak mungkin menyetubuhi seorang laki-laki disaat dirimu sendiri adalah pria normal kan? aku akan mencoba mengatasinya sendiri meskipun kurasa itu akan berat. Oh, satu lagi, aku sarankan kau pergi dari sini saat proses itu berlangsung. Aku tak yakin kau akan kuat menahan pheromonku." tawa halus meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, membuat mata sipit itu tenggelam terdorong oleh pipi gembilnya.

"Tidak! bagaimana jika si sialan Kris itu datang, lalu me-me- ah, sial! pokoknya berbuat aneh-aneh padamu!"

"Kalau itu terjadi berarti aku sedang tidak beruntung. Dan kau harus rela aku dijamah olehnya."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK RELA. SEDIKITPUN TIDAK RELA!"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, bahagia rasanya bisa menjahili Chanyeol.

"Po..pokoknya tidak rela! aku tidak ingin Angel yang cantik ini dirusak oleh tangan iblis berkedok malaikat itu. Aku.. sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Baek." Chanyeol mendesah, merangkul pundak sempit itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma bunga-bunga mekar yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu menenangkan.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya Yeol. berdoalah semoga Yang Kuasa berpihak kepada kita." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, sayap putih di punggungnya terbentang, membalut tubuh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak pergi kuliah hari ini. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi pada Baekhyun kapan saja. Malam ini, adalah malam dimana bulan purnama akan bersinar, dan sialnya bertepatan dengan makan malam keluarga Min Ah. Bukan hal itu yang ia khawatirkan, tapi bisa saja sewaktu-waktu wanita itu datang mengacau ke apartement-nya.

Semangkuk sereal berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu tengah serius menatap siaran kartun di ruang tamu. Anjing kesayangannya juga tak mau ketinggalan, bergelung malas-malasan di samping Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum, mengusak bulu halus binatang yang menurut riset, memiliki kesetiaan luar biasa pada seorang majikan.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih tertidur, Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan pria manis itu.

"Sial! Bau apa ini?" Chanyeol tersentak, kepalanya memberat saat mencium aroma pekat yang tiba-tiba menusuk hidungnya.

Aroma ini, seperti penggabungan antara aroma bunga-bungaan, rumput liar, citrus, dan aroma after rain yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sangat memabukkan.

"GUK!"

Bahkan Mung-Mung Merasakannya.

 _'Mungkinkah, Baekhyun?!'_ Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mencoba menepis pertanyan yang bercokol di hatinya.

Mata tajamnya melirik benda penunjuk waktu yang terpajang di dinding apartement.

 _'07.12 a.m. masih terlalu pagi.'_

.

"Chanyeol! Ahhh~ Yeol!..."

Teriakan itu mengejutkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tidak salah lagi, ini pheromon Baekhyun. Angel itu memasuki masa dimana tubuhnya siap 'dipakai'.

Demi menghalau bau yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas, Ia menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan kerah t-shirt yang ia pakai. Mengambil pengharum ruangan dan menyemprotkannya ke segala arah untuk menyamarkan bau memabukkan itu.

"Yeol! hiks.." Dengan tergesa Chanyeol melempar pengharum ruangan yang dia pegang ke segala arah, bergegas ke arah kamar. Mendobrak pintu mahogani itu dengan kuat. Dan matanya terpaku dengan pemandangan luar biasa di depannya.

Disana, Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sayap malaikat cantik itu terbuka lebar, bergerak gusar mengacak-acak ranjang dan mengenai beberapa perabotan di nakas.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, mulut angel itu terbuka mengeluarkan nafas terputus-putus yang begitu sexy di mata Chanyeol. Mata indahnya terpejam erat seolah menahan rasa sakit yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh menggairahkan Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Matanya berpindah melirik kemeja hitam kebesaran yang Baekhyun pakai tersingkap keatas, menampilkan paha mulus menggoda yang berkilat akibat keringat.

"Baek.." tatapan pria tinggi itu menggelap. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Chayeol bahkan mengabaikan kerah baju yang sudah tidak menutupi hidung mancungnya. Membiarkan aroma memabukkan itu memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Yeol.. enghh..." panggilan lemah itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Dengan kuat ia menggelengkan kepala.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun,

 _'Kontrol dirimu Park Chanyeol!'_ Batinnya memperingati dengan tegas.

"Baek, kenapa secepat ini?"

"Aku, ah.. tidak.. tahu..." kepala kecil itu menggeleng lemah, poni yang menutupi dahinya telah basah akibat keringat.

"Yeol.. engh.. sakit..." Mata mungil Baekhyun terbuka dan berkaca-kaca seolah ada kristal bening di matanya. Tatapan itu memancarkan kesakitan dan nafsu yang menggebu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun meremas alas ranjang, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang berpusat di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Baek, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak. Yeol, engh.."

"Lihat keadaanmu!" Chanyeol menggeram emosi.

"Sebaiknya.. kau.. eh, pergi.. ahhh!..." Baekhyun menjerit keras diiringi isakan lirih ketika Chanyeol meremas penisnya yang telah ereksi.

"Aku akan membantumu lepas dari sakit ini Baek. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan melihatmu dalam keadaan kacau." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya berpindah mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang telah tertutupi keringat.

"Tidak, engh... Yeol, ikatan itu hanya bisa di lakukan ketika bulan purnama muncul, engh~"

"Apa itu maksudnya keadaanmu akan terus seperti ini sampai malam tiba?"

"M...Mungkin.. ah!" Baekhyun memekik, merasakan Chanyeol menggigit cuping telinganya.

"Kau bisa kehabisan tenaga jika terus-terusan seperti ini Baek!"

"Tidak j..Jika aku berhasil orgasme Yeol. siklusnya akan datang lagi dalam waktu bebe..rapa jam.." jelasnya disela nafas yang memburu.

"Bagus. Berarti kau hanya harus orgasme agar siklus sialan ini berhenti untuk sementara, aromamu membuat kepalaku pening Baek."

"Yeeol.. engh... kau tidak harus melakukannya.."

"Aku harus. Demi dirimu." Chanyeol berucap yakin, menatap mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Te..rimakasih.."

"Ya. Dan sekarang cukup nikmati Baek."

"Yeol-..AH!" Gigitan pada tulang selangkanya membuat pria manis itu menjerit keras. Baekhyun tak sadar entah sejak kapan kancing kemeja yang ia pakai sudah terbuka secara sempurna. Menampilkan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat yang menggugah selera.

Gerakan Chanyeol dimulai dari bibirnya yang melumat bibir Baehyun dengan lembut. Satu Tangan ia gunakan untuk menjamah pipi merona sang _submissive_ , sementara satu tangan lain mengelus perut rata nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Yeol.. kumohon.."

"Rileks Baek.."

Bibir tebal itu berpindah menyesap nipple pinkish Baekhyun dengan hikdmad, mengundang desahan menggoda dari bibir tipis Angel di bawahnya. Jemari panjang Chanyeol menarik lepas dalaman berwarna putih milik Baekhyun, membuat penis mungil tanpa bulu menyembul dari sana dengan keadaan yang sudah benar-benar ereksi. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol melahap kesejatian Baekhyun.

"AHHH~ YEOL! S..stop.. ahh~" kepala kecil Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang berpusat di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Jemari lentik itu meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan konstan, Chanyeol memanjakan penis mungil Baekhyun dengan mulut hangatnya. Ia juga memainkan twins ball milik si pria manis hingga mampu membuat sang pemilik melengkungkan tubuh sangking nikmatnya.

Dapat ia rasakan penis dalam kulumannya berkedut cepat, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya akan segera mencapai puncak. dengan itu ia berinisiatif mempercepat gerakannya memaju mundurkan kuluman pada penis Baekhyun.

"AH! AH! YEOL.. A..AKU.. ANGGGHHHH~" Chanyeol menelan semua sari yang Baekhyun muntahkan. Rasanya begitu manis, ia tidak berbohong. Sangat manis, mirip seperti pemiliknya.

"Kau sangat manis.." Bisiknya, Chanyeol bangkit dan mengusap peluh di kening Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam, juga mencium bibir bengkak itu sekilas.

Disela nafasnya yang masih terengah, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, "Terimakasih.."

"Tidak. seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Jari panjangnya bergerak mengancingkan kembali kemeja milik Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Cup!

Satu ciuman Chanyeol berikan pada kelopak merekah milik Baekhyun sebelum tubuh kekarnya menghilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun, dengan gerakan pelan memegangi dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Yeol..."

.

.

.

Bohong kalau Chanyeol tidak terangsang tadi. Hey! adik kecilnya bahkan sudah mengacung tegak! itulah kenapa setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. menuntaskan hasrat dengan mendesahkan nama Baekhyun diantara kocokan pada penisnya sendiri. Ia tidak setega itu untuk menggagahi Baekhyun disaat si Pria manis berkata itu bukan waktunya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kembali berkutat dengan masakan olahannya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit. Ia selesai dengan alat-alat dapur, menata beberapa makanan sederhana ke meja makan. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di kursi, menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melamunkan hal yang akhir-akhir ini dia lalui. Sempat terbesit di pikiran pria jangkung itu bagaimana jika seandainya yang menemukan Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya? Bagaimana jika itu ajusshi tambun berkepala botak? Apa Baekhyun tetap rela tubuhnya di 'setubuhi' oleh ajusshi berwajah aneh? tidak! Chanyeol jadi jijik sendiri memikirkannya.

Dia merasa ini seperti takdir. Seakan Tuhan memang membuat Baekhyun 'jatuh' kepadanya. Ia teringat saat kejadian ketika Yoora berkunjung ke apartement-nya. Ketika itu Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai karena sakit di dada yang ia bilang akibat Chanyeol yang juga merasa sakit. Apakah berarti mereka punya ikatan batin? tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak punya firasat apapun saat Kris datang dan mencelakai Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol.." Kepala bersurai hitam milik Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik.

Angel cantik itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih sebatas paha (seperti biasa), rambutnya masih agak basah akibat habis mandi. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah bak apel masak, entah karena efek dingin atau karena malu. Dapat Chanyeol lihat bercak kemerahan di leher jenjang Baekhyun, ia tersenyum bangga karena ia sudah berhasil memberikan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh pria manis itu.

.

Kepemilikan, eh..

.

"Kemarilah. Kau pasti lapar."

Baekhyun menurut. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, ia biarkan sayapnya berada disamping tubuhnya dan menyentuh lantai.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat lemas." Ungkap si pria yang lebih tinggi, mengelus pelan pipi gembil yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Terimakasih Yeol.."

"Hm.."

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam dimana bulan purnama berada di titik puncak teratas. _Red Moon_. Bulan itu begitu besar, bulat sempurna, berwarna kemerahan yang memancarkan aura kelam yang sangat mencekam. Bintang-bintang yang biasanya bermunculan kali ini seolah enggan menampakkan eksistensinya.

Jam menunjukkan waktu 07.33 p.m. Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk bersebelahan di tepi ranjang.

"Kau harus memutuskan Yeol. Kau pergi malam ini, atau tetap di sini membantuku."

Chanyeol menatap gamang kearah lantai. Dirinya masih ragu dengan masalah orientasi seksualnya. Di satu sisi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya dan Baekhyun bahwa dia akan membantu Angel itu melewati masalah.

"Aku, belum tahu.." Jawabnya bimbang.

"Pilih saja yang menurutmu baik untuk dirimu Yeol. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyakinkan.

"Tidak Baek. Berkali-kali pun kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, hatiku tetap tidak tenang."

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?"

"Entahlah, aku ragu.."

"Sudah ku duga. Segeralah memutuskan, siklus ku akan tiba dalam waktu dekat. Dan aku yakin Kris sudah bersiap untuk menjemputku malam ini. Lagipula, akan sangat bahaya kalau sampai Kris merusak apartementmu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa, Kau sangat baik padaku Chanyeol. Aku rela mati daripada nantinya kau disakiti oleh Kris." Bibir tipis itu tersenyum manis hingga mampu membuat tubuh Canyeol menghangat. Hatinya terenyuh, bagaimana bisa dia masih ragu-ragu sementara Baekhyun berani mati hanya untuk melindunginya?

Dia adalah pria terbrengsek di muka bumi.

"Ya Tuhan Baek.. maaf.. maafkan aku." Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menghangat, lengan besar Chanyeol melingkar sempurna di tubuh kecilnya. Pria jangkung itu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa minta maaf? kau tidak salah Yeol.."

"Baek.. aku benar-benar brengsek."

"Chan..Yeol, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku-..."

"Engh.."

"Baek?"

"Yeol.. engh.."

"Siklusmu?" Park muda itu mengangkat wajahnya, kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Y..Yeol, pergilah.. engh.. masih ada waktu.."

"Tidak!"

"A..apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan ikatan itu denganmu."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak, "Kau, tidak sedang bercanda... kan?!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?!"

"Chanyeol! kau tidak harus melakukannya. Engh~ lebih baik tidak jika itu karena terpaksa!"

"Aku harus dan aku tidak melakukannya karena terpaksa!"

"Chanyeol!.."

"Percayalah padaku Baek.."

Dengan itu Chanyeol mendorong pundak Baekhyun dan merebahkannya ke ranjang. Mencium bibir bagaikan candu dibawahnya dengan kecupan seringan kapas. Sementara bibirnya masih fokus melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun, kedua tangannya melepas kancing kemeja yang membalut tubuh indah di dalamnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung di leher panjang si pria tinggi, meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan jemari lentik yang diturunkan sang ibu padanya.

Kecupan liar Chanyeol berpindah ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, membuat beberapa kissmark di sana. Tangannya mengelus sepanjang tulang punggung Baekhyun, lalu berpindah ke perut rata sang Angel.

"Yeol.. Anghhh.."

bibir tebal Chanyeol mengulum nipple Baekhyun bergantian, mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan kepada submissive dibawahnya.

"Jambak rambutku atau cakar punggungku, lampiaskanlah jika nanti kau merasakan sakit Baek."

Satu jari Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam man hole milik Baekhyun, melebarkan jalan masuk untuk kesejatiannya yang sudah ereksi sempurna.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis, Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubangnya. Kaki jenjang Baekhyun di lebarkan oleh tangan Chanyeol agar memudahkan pria itu melakukan penetrasi.

Terdengar bunyi 'plop' kecil saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Ia segera menyiapkan kesejatiannya di depan hole milik Baekhyun. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan, ia menanamkan kesejatiannya kedalam lubang hangat itu.

"AKH! YEOL! SA...KIT.. Enghh.."

"Baek... shhh.."

Sebulir air mata mengalir pelan dari mata Baekhyun, menandakan jika dirinya tengah menahan sakit yang begitu menyiksa, namun terselip kenikmatan di dalamnya.

"Aku akan bergerak." Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menciptakan gerakan konstan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ye..yeol. ahhh~"

Bibir tipis itu tidak berhenti mendesah ketika tak sengaja Chanyeol beberapa kali menumbuk sweet spotnya.

"Kau sangat indah." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Jari tangannya ia bawa untuk menautkannya dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun,

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir bengkak di bawahnya dengan ganas, dapat ia rasakan lubang rektum Baekhyun mulai berkedut keras, menjepit penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ah! sial!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Rasa nikmat membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

Benar juga kata Sehun dan jongin, bercinta dengan pria tidaklah buruk, malah benar-benar membawa kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ah! Ah! Yeol..a..ku..aku mau-.."

"Bersama Baek, bersama!" Tangan besar Chanyeol berpindah mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun merengek, jari-jari lentiknya meremas alas kasur yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Dan dengan Beberapa tusukan cepat Chanyeol, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di puncak secara bersamaan.

"NGAAHHH~ YEOL~"

"BAEK! Ehh.."

Nafas mereka berdua terdengar berantakan. Baekhyun masih meresapi raganya yang seakan menghilang selama beberapa detik akibat orgasme. Sementara Chanyeol masih membiarkan kesejatiannya menyemburkan benihnya kedalam rektum Bakhyun, memenuhi lubang sempit itu hingga sebagian meluber keluar.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar dengan perlahan. Ia mengelus dahi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan, kemudian mengecup dahi itu lama penuh kasih sayang.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, netra yang seharusnya berwarna hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi abu-abu terang. Begitu indah hingga mempu membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

"Pejamkan matamu Yeol.."

Chanyeol menurut tanpa babibu.

Satu telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh dada kiri pria di atasnya.

" _Avrios Triaum Enfir. Viom_..." Bibirnya mengucapkan sepenggal mantra aneh, tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka berdua dihiasi cahaya berwarna putih.

"Ahhh!" Untuk sepuluh detik kedepan Chanyeol merasakan panas luar biasa seakan membakar tubuhnya. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun, menindih tubuh mungil yang sekarang tengah memeluk tubuh atletis Chanyeol.

"Tenang Yeol.. tenang.." Bisikan Baekhyun terdengar seperti mantra di telinga Chanyeol, perlahan dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

Takut membuat pria manis di bawahnya sesak, Chanyeol segera bangkit, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Sekarang kau sudah punya kekuatan para Angel." bisik Baekhyun lemah. tenaganya terkuras habis akibat proses penyaluran kekuatan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Phoenix.." gumamnya, menyentuh tatto bergambar burung Phoenix yang ada di dada kiri Chanyeol. Tatto itu muncul berbarengan dengan cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapuh, love.." Satu kecupan Chanyeol berikan diatas pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa.."Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Oh, Baek, sayapmu!"

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu, sayapku akan hilang ketika aku menyerahkan keperjakaanku untuk pertama kalinya."

"Baek. Kekuatan itu, sudah kau berikan kepadaku. Jadi, seharusnya Kris tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menangkapmu kan?"

"Tidak Yeol.."

"Apa?!"

"Selama bulan purnama masih bersinar, maka aku masih bisa 'dipakai' bahkan berkali-kali sekalipun. tapi, pada umumnya, yang mentransfer kekuatan, akan mati pada pengikatan kali kedua. karena ikatan itu sama dengan menyerahkan separuh jiwaku padamu."

"Baek, kau.. oh Tuhan!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dan aku yakin Kris tetap akan memaksaku, mengambil kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuhku tak peduli bahkan kalau nanti aku akan mati, karena yang dia butuhkan hanya kekuatan yang ada dalam diriku. Itulah kenapa Sebagian kekuatan itu kuberikan padamu, karena aku yakin kau akan melindungiku Yeol.." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan melindungimu Baek, bahkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun."

"Terimakasih Chanyol.."

.

.

.

PRANG! BRUAK!

SWUSHHHH!

.

.

"Dia datang.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang masih lemah. Mereka menuju kearah ruang tamu dimana kegaduhan itu berasal.

Di depannya Chanyeol melihat Sosok tinggi menjulang, memiliki sayap yang dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada milik Baekhyun terangkat kokoh. Mata sewarna darah itu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa suhu udara di sekitar mereka mendadak turun drastis, membuat Baekhyun menggigil pelan.

Kris menyadari ada yang aneh dari sang Angel di depannya. Angel itu tak lagi memiliki sayap.

Yang ia tahu benar apa itu artinya.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERANI MENGAMBIL IKATAN BAEKHYUNKU HAH?!" Dark Angel itu menggeram, pusaran angin hitam disekitarnya yang semula tipis mulai menebal, menerbangkan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"AKU! DAN SATU LAGI. DIA BUKAN BAEKHYUN-MU IBLIS!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar menantang.

"HAHAHA! Ternyata kau bocah tengik! Cepat serahkan Baekhyun padaku!"

"Tidak akan! bahkan jika kau mengemis di bawah kakiku!"

"Oh! menantang rupanya. Baik jika itu maumu." Kris mnyeringai. mata merah itu semakin menggelap. Tangannya mulai membentuk sebuah pusaran angin berwarna hitam.

"Mundur Baek." Perintah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menurut, mundur beberapa meter dari 'Arena Tarung' dadakan di depannya. bersyukurlah apartement ini merupakan apartement elite yang dilengkapi peredam suara, jadi setidaknya bisa meminimalisir kecurigaan orang-orang.

Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada menatap waspada ke depan. karena jujur, dia tidak bisa menggunkan kekuatan baru yang ia dapat. Jangankan menggunakan, dia bahkan tidak tau kekuatan jenis apa yang dia punya.

Seolah mengerti, Baekhyun berbicara pelan di belakang. "Perintahkan otakmu untuk menyerang Yeol, kekuatanmu akan keluar dengan sendirinya."

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

.

.

BLARRR!

.

Dengan gesit Canyeol menghindari serangan Kris, ia berguling kearah kiri. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis.

Kris menggeram, kemudian melemparkan bola-bola angin itu bertubi-tubi. Namun Chanyeol dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Dark Angel itu tersenyum mengejek, "Boleh juga kau bocah."

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" Kaki panjangnya berlari kearah Kris dengan cepat.

.

.

 _Keluarkan!_

.

.

Sebuah cahaya kekuningan dari telapak tangan Chanyeol hampir saja menghantam tubuh tinggi Kris jika saja dark Angel itu tak segera menghindar. Serangan Chanyeol meleset dan menghantam dinding, menyebabkan benda mati berbentuk datar itu retak karenanya.

"Wow.. ternyata kekuatan keturunan darah murni sangat luar biasa ya. Aku jadi tidak sabar mendapatkannya."

"BRENG-.."

.

.

KLIK!

.

.

"Chanyeol! sudah aku katakan padamu untuk datang ke jamuan makan malam dirumahku! kenapa ka-.. OH TUHAN!" Teriakan Cerewet Min Ah terhenti secara mendadak. Ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang tertangkap oleh netranya.

Kris yang lebih dulu menyadari situasi, mengarahkan tangannya kearah Min Ah. Seperti ada medan magnet tak kasat mata, tubuh Min Ah melayang kearah Kris.

"AAAA! Chanyeol! Tolong aku! LEPAS! MAKHLUK APA KAU INI?!"

Min Ah terus memberontak dalam sandraan sosok Kris.

"Min Ah!" Chanyeol gusar. Ia segera berbalik, kembali mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap bingung kearah Min Ah yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"Wah wah wah! kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang rupanya. Sepertinya dia pacarmu, bukan begitu, ?"

"HIKS! YAK CHANYEOL BODOH! TOLONG AKU!" Tubuh Min Ah bergetar ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran? Kau mendapatkan wanita ini, dan aku mendapatkan Baekhyun, hm?" Kris mencoba memberikan penawaran.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Oho.. tidak ya? lalu bagaimana degan ini?"

"ERISH!" Sebuah kilatan petir terlihat menjalari tubuh Min Ah selama beberapa detik.

"AKKHHH!"

"MIN AH!"

"Y..yeol..." Itu suara Min Ah, wanita itu sudah hampir pingsan akibat tubuhnya yang terasa seperti habis terkena sengatan listrik.

"BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MIN AH BRENGSEK!"

"Hey, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak menolak tawaranku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pikirannya begitu bingung, ia bimbang jika sudah harus di hadapkan dengan pilihan sesulit ini. Meski ia jengkel pada wanita itu, tapi mana tega ia kalau Min Ah habis di tangan Vaskrov.

Tiba-tiba sebuah elusan lembut di lengannya membawa ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Senyuman indah Baekhyun mampu membuatnya tenang untuk sesaat.

"Kurasa kita sedang kurang beruntung. Ne, Yeollie?"

"Baek!"

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjagaku sejauh ini Yeol."

"Baek! jangan bilang kau akan-.."

"Ya. aku akan menyerahkan diriku. Aku tak tega jika harus membuat seorang wanita tidak bersalah mati karena diriku. Yeol, sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan pelan kearah Kris.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Baekhyun, mencegahnya melangah lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah. Baekhyun saja sudah memutuskan untuk ikut denganku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mencegahnya bocah!"

"DIAM KAU IBLIS!" Nafas Chanyeol memberat. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak dengan cara seperti ini Baek.. kumohon.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Maaf.." Satu tangan Baekhyun yang bebas melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol secara perlahan.

"Baek.."

Kris memasang senyum kemenangan. Ia melempar Min Ah kearah Chanyeol, yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh oleh pria itu.

"Hiks! Yeol, aku takut." Wanita itu memeluk leher Chanyeol, sedangkan objek yang dipeluk tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, pandangannya masih terfokus pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah ada di depan Kris.

Mereka begitu kontras. Kris sangat tinggi, sementara Baekhyun hanya sebatas dadanya. Tubuh Kris besar dan kokoh, sementara tubuh Bakhyun terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh. Aura Kris begitu gelap dan mengintimidasi, sementara Baekhyun begitu bersinar di mata Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil, berharap Baekhyun mau berbalik ke arahnya.

.

namun percuma.

.

Kris tersenyum makin lebar saat sambutan tangannya dibalas oleh Baekhyun. White angel berbadan mungil itu tak menolak saat Kris membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Anak pintar." Jemari panjang Kris mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memaksa dua manik berbeda warna itu untuk saling menatap.

Kris melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar, sengaja ingin memanas-manasi Chanyeol yang hanya diam mematung dari kejauhan.

"Baek.." Chanyeol bergumam lirih. memandang tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Bahkyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ciuman ini, sangat jauh berbeda dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang lembut dan hangat. Ciuman Kris terasa dingin dan menuntut.

Kris melepas ciumannya, tersenyum miring kearah Chanyeol, "Sayang sekali ya, Malaikat secantik dirimu harus mati setelah aku menyetubuhimu nanti. padahal kalau tidak aku bisa menjadikanmu pemuas di ranjangku setiap hari. HAHAHAHA!"

.

Chanyeol merasa panas. Serasa ingin meledak mendengar ucapan Kris kepada Baekhyun.

"Menyingkir dariku Min Ah." Suara itu begitu berat dan dalam, seolah menyimpan luapan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tapi Yeol-..."

"MENYINGKIR!" Min Ah segera melepas pelukannya, menjauh dari tubuh pria itu karena merasakan aura gelap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol.

"JANGAN MERENDAHKAN BAEKHYUN BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Bola mata yang tadinya berwarna coklat terang sekejab berubah menjadi biru gelap. Tubuhnya mendadak dilingkupi aura panas berwarna merah. Chanyeol seakan siap meledak.

"ERDO!" Tangan Chanyeol terangkat kearah Kris. Mantra itu keluar secara spontan dari bibir Chanyeol hingga membuat Kris tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya terangkat keatas seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang tengah mencekiknya.

Bakhyun yang mendapatkan kesempatan segera menjauh dari jangkauan Kris. Kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kris di tengah ruangan itu.

"UHUK! BRENG..SEK! VIOR!" Kris mengucap mantra, sayap hitamnya seketika berubah menjadi pedang-pedang bermata tajam yang meluncur cepat kearah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Canyeol menghindar.

Kekuatan yang mengikat Kris terlepas.

Dark Angel itu terbatuk sesaat, kemudian balik menyerang. mereka bergantian mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"ELVIUM!" Bola besar berwarna ungu milik Kris diarahkan kepada Chanyeol. namun sang lawan bisa menghindarinya. Tapi tak disangka, saat itu Min Ah tepat berada di belakang Chanyeol, Bola ungu itu meluncur lurus kearah Min Ah!

"AAAA!" Min Ah menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan segera menghantamnya.

"MIN AH!" Chanyeol terbelalak.

.

Namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

.

NGINGGGG!

BRUGH!

"AKH! UHUK!"

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Baekhyun. Angel itu mendorong Min Ah dan merelakan dirinya terkena serangan Kris. Alhasil Baekhyun terlempar kebelakang, tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai. Pria manis itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sementara Min Ah masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU IBLIS SIALAN! ARGGGHHH!"

Kris yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menyerangnya.

"ERDO!" Lagi, Chanyeol membiarkan tubuh Kris melayang di udara.

Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah kata dari mulutnya yang keluar tanpa di komando.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat keatas, tepat kearah Kris,

"EL-DO-RA-DO!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kata itu, Chanyeol mengatupkan telapak tangannya seperti mengepal. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan yang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru apartement. Min Ah bahkan sampai harus menutup matanya.

.

BLARRRRRRR!

.

Ledakan itu terdengar memekakkan dan dahsyat, benar-benar memporak-porandakan ruang tamu tersebut.

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut, memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut ngilu akibat efek samping dari mantra yang ia sebutkan. Netra birunya menatap sisa-sisa bulu sayap berwarna hitam yang jatuh kelantai—sayap Kris. Dark Angel itu sudah hancur bersama ledakan Dahsyat yang Chanyeol ciptakan.

"Semua sudah berakhir." Gumam Chanyeol. Mendadak ia teringat akan Baekhyun, dengan cepat dirinya berlari kearah pria manis yang tergeletak di lantai.

"BAEK!" Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Bakhyun di pangkuannya. Telapak tangannya menepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Baek! sadarlah!" Namun nihil, sama sekali tak ada pergerakan. Air mata Chanyeol sudah menetes hingga mengenai pipi Baekhyun. pria itu begitu takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"ARGGHHH!"

Puk!

"Tenanglah Yeol, yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah dokter. Aku akan menelpon Suho Oppa. dia adalah dokter pribadi keluargaku." Min Ah menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Min Ah.. Terimakasih"

"Simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti. Karena aku juga harus berterimakasih dengannya," Min Ah melirik wajah pucat Baekhyun, "Karena jika dia tidak mendorongku, mungkin aku yang akan ada di posisinya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Min Ah segera mengambil Iphone yang ada di saku celana jeans-nya. menelpon dokter pribadinya dan memberitahu kalau sedang ada keadaan darurat.

.

.

.

"Ehm. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa langsung masuk ke apartmentku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kini dirinya sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan Min Ah yang berada di depannya.

Min Ah mendongak, menghentikan sejenak elusannya pada kepala Mung-Mung yang berada di pangkuannya,

"Saat itu bibi Park memberitahu kata sandi Apartementmu. Dan aku meminta ID Card cadangan dari petugas apartment. Jujur saja Yeol, aku masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru-baru ini terjadi." terang Min Ah.

"Ya. Akupun begitu."

.

Sudah hampir empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian 'perebutan' Baekhyun oleh Kris dan Chanyeol. Banyak orang bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam apartement Chanyeol hingga menyebabkan Ruangannya porak-poranda. Chanyeol terpaksa berbohong kalau apartement-nya baru saja kemasukan pencuri dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak melaporkan pelakunya ke pihak berwajib.

Park muda itu merenovasi habis-habisan apartement miliknya. Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol juga sempat berkunjung, tentu saja mereka tidak tau jika ada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol memang sengaja merahasiakannya.

Ada juga Sehun dan Jongin, namun mereka hanya berkunjung sebentar, beralasan kalau mereka sedang punya urusan lain. Sementara Suho sudah diberi penjelasan akan semua hal yang terjadi (dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan). Untunglah dokter muda itu bukan tipe orang yang banyak bertanya. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya kemudian langsung pulang.

.

"Yeol.." Suara lemah itu mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dan Min Ah. Mereka serempak menoleh kearah sosok berbalut piyama rillakuma yang sangat pas ditubuh mungilnya.

"BAEK! Kau sudah sadar!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, menuntun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan berjalan dulu." Chanyeol memperingati.

"Aku.. haus Yeol."

"Astaga, baiklah, aku akan mngambilkan minum oke."

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung antara Baekhyun dan Min Ah.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Min Ah membuka percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. aku sudah tau semuanya dari Chanyeol. Dan aku juga sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan jika seandainya aku yang terkena hantaman dari makhluk bersayap hitam itu."

Bibir pucat Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Tak apa. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya."

"Erm. Baekhyun-ssi. sebenarnya.." Min Ah nampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku adalah tunangan Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun membeku. Memproses kalimat yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Tanpa sebab yang jelas dadanya terasa ngilu.

"Ehh.." Baekhyun meremas dadanya pelan, ringisan itu mampu membuat Min Ah berteriak panik.

"Omo! Baekhyun-ssi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol yang baru tiba dengan membawa segelas air agak kaget melihat Min Ah yang tengah mengelus dada Baekhyun pelan.

"Dia bilang dadanya sakit Yeol.." Min Ah menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menggantikannya mengelus dada Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Baek?"

"Aku tak apa Yeol.." Jawab si manis, menepis tangan Chanyeol pelan. Dahi pria yang lebih tinggi agak mengerut, merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, pria itu mengambil gelas berisi air mineral di meja dan membantu Baekhyun untuk minum, "Minumlah dulu, kau bilang kau haus." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa kata.

Min Ah tersenyum samar, ia tau kalau sekarang Baekhyun pasti sedang merasa cemburu.

.

Tak.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas bening yang sudah kosong kembali ke meja. Tangan lebarnya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku bilang pada Baekhyun-ssi kalau aku tunanganmu Yeol, dan mendadak dadanya sakit."

"Min Ah!" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya.

"Hey. jangan emosi dulu, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku. Saat itu, saat aku melihat Chanyeol menangis untuk Baekhyun-ssi, aku tahu kalau Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun-ssi. Aku merasa tersentuh, sungguh jahat rasanya kalau aku tega merusak ikatan itu. Semalam aku sudah bilang kepada Mom dan Dad, juga bibi dan paman Park kalau aku membatalkan pertunangan kita berdua. Aku akan mendukung kalian mulai sekarang." Ucap Min Ah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Min Ah-ya, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius tahu Yeol."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih.." Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, nyaris tak percaya jika wanita yang selama ini dia benci memiliki sisi baik juga.

"Dan untuk Baekhyun-ssi, jangan cemburu padaku lagi ya~" Min Ah tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu, malu karena ketahuan sempat merasa cemburu.

"Oya. aku harus pergi dulu Chan. masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus. Kapan-kapan aku akan kesini untuk mengajak Baekhyun-ssi pergi shopping ke mall. Ouh, pasti akan seru! Dahh~ Yeol~ Baekhyun-sii..." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan melihat punggung Min Ah yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Suasana di ruang tamu itu kini menjadi sunyi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol memulai.

"Baik. tapi terkadang masih agak terasa ngilu."

"Itu akan sembuh seiring waktu."

"Ya.."

hening kembali.

"Baek.." Jari Telunjuk Chanyeol membawa dagu Baekhyun menatap keatas, mempertemukan wajah mereka.

"Terimakasih, untuk tetap tinggal disisiku."

Angel itu tersenyum tipis, "Ya.."

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Tangan besarnya merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyum semakin mendekat. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka seolah takut akan terpisah.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah polos Baekhyun, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis,

"Byun Baekhyun, my Angel.."

.

.

 **THE END**

.

WOHOOO~ FANFIC KHUSUS SPECIAL NEW YEAR EDITION..

BTW, MET TAHUN BARU 2k17 gengss #TETOTTT *TiupTerompet

Semoga kedepannya semua jadi lebih baik. EXO makin langgeng dan makin berjaya, moment OTP kita dibanyakin yhaa~ *Aminnn. Ada yang masih ngarep mantan balik ke EXO? *ADABANYAK /SLAP/

Engg, itu si Mung-Mung anggep aja anjingnya sama kek anjing Bekyun yang suka dia upload di Instagram ya, gue males searching ras-nya di Google tbh :V

Oya, mengenai cerita ini, kalau ada yang janggal biarin lah ya guys, karena Chrys pernah denger sebuah kalimat dari seseorang yang berbunyi;

 _"Biarkan beberapa hal di dunia ini tetap menjadi misteri."_

So, jan protes kalo ada yang aneh dan mengganjal *maksamodeon.

Guys, review kalian akan sangat saya hargai. Review yang bikin saya semangat buat tetep nulis. Saya akan sangat sedih kalau kerja keras saya tidak di hargai. Apa sih susahnya ngetik beberapa kata di kotak review? so, mind to RnR? Love U buat kalian semua yang udah fav, follow dan review *Tebarkecupan

Last,

 _best regards,_

 _Chryssans289_

 _31/12/2016_

 _23.26 WIB._


End file.
